


The House You Build Is Yours to Break

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode: s01e09 Rise Up, Gen, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec uses the Parabatai Rune to track Jace at the worst possible moment for Jace, who is fighting with Meliorn to defend the portal.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The House You Build Is Yours to Break

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: fic inspired by "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes

“Jace is dead to me.”

If the cold, detached tone of his own words surprises Alec, he doesn’t show it. He should be furious but he’s well past the point of frustration and over being angry. None of that helped so far. It’s easier to feel nothing - to rule with his mind, not with his heart.

A heart that cares for Jace more than Jace seems to care for him these days. A heart that’s as much of a traitor as Jace seems to be just then.

Alec’s done _trying_ \- trying to protect his siblings every time they intentionally put them all at risk, trying to make Jace see reason instead of blindly following whims… instead of blindly following _Clary_. He’s exhausted. He asked Jace to stop taking these unnecessary risks, practically begged him to stay at the Institute and wait for orders. Deep down Alec knows that Jace isn’t intentionally trying to hurt him, but every decision he’s made since Clary showed up has torn him and Alec apart a little more.

Normally Alec would do anything for Jace, but he’d also do anything for Izzy. With Izzy’s life on the line now, there’s nothing normal about the situation Alec’s forced into. He doesn’t want to choose between betraying Jace and betraying Isabelle, but when it comes down to it he knows what he has to do. What’s one risked bond in the face of his sister’s de-runing and banishment?

And if his bond with Jace is already compromised from Jace breaking his trust, Alec can hardly be blamed for being the cause of further strain. He needs the Cup to protect Isabelle, and he’s going to get it, no matter the cost.

\---

Jace crumples to the ground, the sounds of Meliorn fighting and the nearby demon fading into the background as a pain in his side shoots through him like lightning. His vision blurs and his head feels like it might implode, his senses dulling at the moment he needs them sharpest.

“Alec!”

Jace has always been prepared to sacrifice his life for Alec, but he always imagined it happening side-by-side in battle. Not like this. Not with Jace writhing on the forest floor of the Seelie Realm, about to be killed by a demon he could’ve easily taken if not for Alec’s interruption.

...he never imagined dying _because_ of Alec.

The only reason Alec would track him this way is if he’s hunting him down. The realization hits hard, winding him just as much as the physical pain had.

Meliorn warns him that if he doesn’t get back through the portal with Clary in time that he’d have to close it and seal Jace in the alternate dimension forever. Normally this would’ve been enough cause for Jace to wait and hang back… except why should he? Alec’s given up on him at best, and betrayed him entirely at worst.

It’s the deciding factor. With nothing left to lose, Jace takes the risk and steps through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
